


Fate led us to meet again

by ThatHopelessOmniFangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, Happy Birthday Takeda!!, If you don't know who Ono is, Kissing, M/M, Made for Takeda's birthday, Pining, Teasing, she's the teacher we saw when Hinata and Kageyama were taking their tests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl/pseuds/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl
Summary: "Ukai Keishin." Takeda read out, and upon reading that name, it felt strangely familiar."Maybe it's just because he's Coach Ukai's grandson..." He muttered, but still, he couldn't help but feel that he was wrong, that the reason why that name was familiar to him wasn't because he was Coach Ukai's grandson.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Kudos: 17





	Fate led us to meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!! Here's the UkaTake fic for Takeda's birthday!! Happy (belated) birthday, Takeda!
> 
> I know, I'm late again, but school just started for me and I didn't have enough time to finish this, sorry! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic!! <3

Takeda was searching for someone to become the coach of Karasuno. Staring at his computer screen, he finally found someone that could be a good candidate.

"Ukai Keishin." Takeda read out, and upon reading that name, it felt strangely familiar. 

"Maybe it's just because he's Coach Ukai's grandson..." He muttered, but still, he couldn't help but feel that he was wrong, that the reason why that name was familiar to him wasn't because he was Coach Ukai's grandson.

"I should probably call him." Takeda thought and proceeded with doing his task on hand, and it was to try and convince Ukai Keishin to be the coach of Karasuno.

He dialed Ukai's number, which he got from a friend, and called him. 

"Hello?" A man's voice, who Takeda assumed belonged to Ukai, rang throughout his phone. And Takeda couldn't help but think that the voice he was hearing sounded familiar, like he had heard this voice somewhere else before, it's just that he doesn't know where. He quickly remembered what he was supposed to do, and started to talk. 

"Hi, are you Ukai Keishin?"

"Yes, who are you and how did you get my number?" He asked back.

"Ah, I'm Takeda Ittetsu, I got your number from a friend of mine. I called you since I have an offer for you."

"And what is it?"

"Well... do you want to become the coach of the Karasuno boys volleyball team?" He asked, and he silently hoped that he'd say yes to his offer.

"No." His response came immediately, and Takeda's hopes were crushed. "Look, it's an honor, really, but I just don't want to."

Takeda sighed, he needed to get him to become the coach, even if it meant pestering him and losing some of his dignity. "But, the players here are very promising! I'm sure with your help, they can play with the best of their abilities and stretch out their wings!" 

"It's still a no, goodbye." And he hung up.

Takeda sighed again, running a hand through his hair. 

"Why does his voice sound familiar?" He asked himself. "No, he probably just sounds like someone I know, the question is, how can I convince him?"

Takeda sat there, on his chair, thinking of ways to try and convince him, he thought of multiple ways and decided to try them out tomorrow morning, it was already getting dark and he doubted that Ukai would even answer his phone call.

-

Takeda yawned as he walked into the gym, everyone inside looked at him with anticipation.

"I found a person who can be our coach, but-" Everyone's face brightened up, he didn't mean to get their hopes up. "-he hasn't agreed to it yet, I'll try to convince him, sorry guys." Everyone's faces had a look of sadness, the type of sadness that happens when your hopes get crushed.

"I'll try to get him on our team by tomorrow, okay?" He tried to promise them, and everyone nodded, moods lightening up a bit.

"Thanks, sensei!" Everyone exclaimed. 

"Also, who's the coach you were talking about?" Nishinoya asked, curiousity in his eyes.

"He's Keishin Ukai, Coach Ukai's grandson." Upon hearing that, everyone had looks of surprise.

"A-as in the grandson of our former coach?!" The second and third years asked.

Takeda nodded. "Yeah, I just have to think of a way to convince him. But, I wanted to inform you that- Ah!" Takeda got an idea on how to convince Ukai.

"Sensei, are you okay?" Some of the team asked worriedly.

"Oh, I'm okay. What I wanted to tell you is that we're going to have a practice match with Nekoma soon!" 

"Really!?" 

"Mhm, so let's get on with practice so we can get some points there!" Everyone nodded, running to the court, and they started to practice.

-

The next day, in the morning.

Takeda got up and went to go to a conveniece store named 'Sakanoshita store', searching up more information about Ukai while walking there.

"Ugh, I can't find anything else about him!" Takeda groaned, all he knew was that he used to go to Karasuno, just like him.

Walking into the store, he grabbed the things he needed and walked up to the counter. He looked at the cashier and blushed.

"Oh my gosh, he's so hot! Wait, Ittetsu get a hold of yourself!" Takeda screamed inside his mind. "Wait... isn't that Ukai?!"

"Hello? Are you good?" Ukai's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah! Well, are you Keishin Ukai?" He asked, blushing furiously. He didn't expect him to look any hotter than the pictures!

"Yes, I am? And you are- wait. Are you that guy who called me yesterday?!" 

"Y-yeah, I am... but really, we really do need a coach." 

"I said no. It's not going to change." Ukai said in a firm tone.

"Well... we're having a match with Nekoma pretty soon, but if you don't want to, that's alright." Takeda said.

"Alright then, I'll be Karasuno's coach, but only until the Nekoma match." He stood up from he chair he was sitting in and took off the apron he was wearing. "Lead the way."

"Yes!" Takeda cheered in his head.

-

They walked to Karasuno and went inside the gym, everyone's eyes on Ukai.

"Everyone!" Takeda gathered all their attention. "Let me intorduce you to Ukai-kun, he will be your new coach!" Everyone's faces lit up in excitement.

"Only until the Nekoma match." Ukai said.

"Is this the grandson of our former Coach Ukai?!" Nishinoya and Tanaka exclaimed. "He's the guy at the store!"

"Yes, I am." Ukai responded. "Now, let's see what you all are made of."

Four unfamiliar guys come in, and they introduce themselves.

"We are the Team Neighborhood Association!"

"You guys will be playing against them." Ukai explained. "All right, let's start!"

Everyone started playing and Ukai was amazed at their gameplay.

"Karasuno is amazing, why didn't you tell me?" Ukai asked, he was smiling.

"I told you multiple times already." Takeda turned his face in the opposite direction, Ukai looked so much more handsome when he was smiling.

"Well, I guess I didn't catch those." Ukai rubbed his neck.

"You just didn't believe me." Takeda said, and Ukai chuckled.

"I believed you on those parts, it's just that I didn't want my memories here to be replaced by new ones, but I guess it'll be for the better." 

"Sooo... you're only being our coach until the Nekoma match?" Takeda asked.

"Maybe. I'll reconsider." Ukai answered, and Takeda smiled, with him as their coach, he was sure that Karasuno could go to the nationals!

-

After practice ended, Takeda walked out the gym with a big grin on his face. 

He walked into the faculty and the teachers inside looked at the grin on his face.

"What happened, Takeda-san?" A teacher asked him.

"Oh, it's just that I found a coach for the team."

"Really!? That's great, who is it?" Another teacher asked.

"His name is Keishin Ukai."

"Oh, as in the grandson of former Coach Ukai!?" 

"Yup, he said he'll only be the coach until the Nekoma match, but he said he'll reconsider my offer!" Takeda said, and one of the teachers, Ono, looked at him straight in the eye. "What is it?"

"Well... it's just that, I was wondering..." She began to waggle her eyebrows. "Is he hot?" Everyone in the faculty snickered.

"W-what?! Ye-yeah he is, I guess?" Takeda covered his flushed face with his hands.

"Ooh, perhaps love at first sight?" She teased.

"Ono-san!" Takeda exclaimed, fully embarassed and is in a blushing mess.

"Well... he's not denying it~" Ono teased again, and everyone burst into laughter.

"I don't love him!" The professionalism that Takeda usually had slipped off completely, and at this point everyone was dying of laughter, clutching their stomachs.

"Really now? What's with that reaction then?" She teased once again, and Takeda hmphed, ignoring them and he went back to his paperwork.

-

While doing his paperwork, Takeda realized something. 

"No wonder his voice, face and even name was familiar..." Takeda thought. "He's the guy who I met back then, when I was in highschool!"

Takeda still remembered how they met back then.

-

Years ago, when Takeda was in highschool...

Takeda was walking around the school when a random student came up to him, tapping his shoulders, Takeda turned around, looking at the student.

"Umm, hi, do you know where the volleyball club is?" He rubbed his neck, he looked like a new student.

"Ah, yeah, it's over there." Takeda pointed in the direction if the gym. "Actually, I'll walk you there." 

"Alright, thanks." He followed Takeda to the gym, on the way there, they introduced themselves.

"By the way, I'm Takeda Ittetsu, how about you?" 

"I'm Ukai Keishin."

"Are you new here?" Takeda asked, since he hasn't seen Ukai before.

"Yeah, I am. Anyways, Takeda-san, are you part of the volleyball team?" He asked.

"No, I'm not. Also, you can just call me 'Takeda', actually, how can I call you?" 

"Just call me Ukai, I don't really mind." He said. The two were already at the gym doors.

"Here it is. Actually, do you need any help for finding your classroom?" Takeda asked, he didn't want him to just wander around the school hallways not knowing where his classroom is.

"Yeah, I do, but you can go since I'm gonna be in there for a while, I just need to ask them if I can join the club." 

"Nah, I'll wait for you, you can't be late for your first day." 

"You really don't hav-" 

"It's fine, Ukai-kun." Takeda said firmly. "My class will start in an hour anyway."

"Alright, thanks, I'll be back later." Ukai went inside the gym, and Takeda layed his head on the wall.

"Lord, he's so hot." Takeda thought. "I shouldn't think that! He's my kouhai." He slapped himself. He tried to stop thinking about Ukai, distracting his mind with different things.

After a few minutes of waiting, the door swung open.

"I'm back!" Ukai's voice caught Takeda off-guard, he almost fell. "Sorry." 

"No, no, it's fine." Takeda assured him. "I was just surprised, that's all."

"Anyways, did they let you join?" Takeda asked.

Ukai grinned, and Takeda almost fainted because of it. "Mhm, now I'm a member of the volleyball club." 

"That's nice, so where's your classroom?" 

"Oh, it's class 1-C." 

"Alright, I know where that is. Follow me!" Takeda led Ukai to his classroom.

The two arrived at the classroom.

"Thanks." Ukai said. "Also, can we switch numbers?" 

"Of course, here." Takeda and Ukai switched phones, typing their numbers on their phones.

"Alright then, talk to you later, I guess?" Ukai said.

"Mhm, bye, Ukai-kun!"

"Bye!" 

-

The memories of when he was in highschool flooded back in Takeda's mind, on how he used to have a crush on him and on how they would be seen together on lunch and free periods.

Takeda realizes that he still has a crush on Ukai and he blushed, 

"Who knew I would meet my highschool crush that I still have a crush on again, and still drool for him the same way as I did back then- Takeda, you are so gay."

"Uhh, Takeda-san?" Ono's voice brought him back to reality and he realized,

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Out of all the people who heard him, it just had to be Ono. No offense to her, she's a great person and all, but she just doesn't stop teasing you.

"Yup, and I know now that you are hella gay for Ukai-san." She whispered to him. "Don't worry, you didn't say it loud enough for the others to hear." Takeda released a sigh of relief, at least the others didn't hear.

"Soo... when will you tell him?" She asked. "Like you liked him since highschool, don't you think it's time?"

"I don't know, like I don't even know if he likes guys or not! And, if I tell him and he hates me for it, well he probably won't be Karasuno's coach anymore."

"Don't be negative! Like I saw him and one look at the guy tells me that he doesn't hold grudges on people easily."

"Well, that isn't for sure though, like he could be." Takeda said, Ukai's highschool self wouldn't for sure, but he doesn't know if he's still like that anymore.

"Really though, stop thinking that negatively! What if you actually had a chance with him?" She asked, and Takeda took in her words.

"There's no way." Takeda doesn't believe that he has a chance with someone like him, he's way out of his league. 

"You have a chance, Takeda! I swear, I saw you two talking in the hallway earlier and I swear that I saw you two stare at each other as if you two are everything."

"I don't stare at him like that." 

"Yes you do!" She said back. 

"Okay, fine, I do stare at him like that." He admitted. "But do you actually think that I have a chance?" 

"Of course you do! Like you're one of the kindest people I've ever met, and as I said, he stares at you like you're everything."

"Alright, I believe you that he actually stares at me that way, but maybe I will, I'm not sure when though."

"Thay's good, but don't force yourself to tell him if you aren't ready." She said. "Now, I have to go. I'm already done with work, see you tomorrow, Takeda!" 

"Bye!" And she left.

-

"Oh, right, papers." Takeda stared down at the pile of papers on his desk, he was already dreading on trying to finish all of this by tomorrow. 

While he was doing paperwork, he couldn't help but think back on Ono's words.

"Does he really look at me like that? Maybe she just mistook it, no, Ono-san never says anything that isn't true. But if he really looks at me like that- AAAHH, then I can die peacefully!" Takeda slapped himself. "Focus, Ittetsu, focus." He really didn't want to do a lot of paperwork tomorrow, so he really needs to finish these.

-

The weeks went by pretty quickly, and throughout those weeks, Ukai agreed to be Karasuno's coach and they got to play against many teams through practice matches. Even throughout those weeks, Takeda still didn't make any moves, and Ono wasn't just going to sit there and watch her friend hopelessly pine about Ukai. So being the good friend she was, she decided to do something for him...

-

It was a surprisingly peaceful afternoon, no fights between Kageyama and Hinata, and Tanaka and Nishinoya aren't bothering Kiyoko. And Karasuno was currently practicing for the Interhigh tournament. 

Takeda was chatting with Ukai about team strategies. And Takeda noticed that something felt off about Ukai, but he can't seem to place his finger on what it is. 

-

Practice was coming to an end, and they were cleaning up the gym. Takeda was about to leave until...

"Wait!" Ukai grabbed Takeda's arm, causing him to blush. "Can we talk somewhere? I have something to tell you."

"Sure, lead the way." 

Ukai led Takeda to a secluded spot by the gym, where no one can interrupt them.

"So what is it?" Takeda asked.

"Well, do you still remember when we met back in highschool?" 

"Yeah, I do. We were pretty close back then, huh?" 

"Yeah, we were, and it's pretty funny how we met again, it's like fate." Ukai was looking at Takeda's eyes, admiring them. "I just want to tell you that... I love you." Takeda's eyes widen in surprise, did he hear that right?

"Wh-what?" 

"I love you, ever since highschool." 

Takeda's lips curled up in a smile. He pulled Ukai into a warm embrace. "I love you too... Ever since the first time I saw you in highschool." 

"Good to know that we love each other for so long already but still hasn't confessed to each other until now." Ukai joked, and Takeda chuckled.

Ukai cupped Takeda's face, looking at him straight in the eye. His eyes seem to be asking for permission.

"Yeah, you can." Takeda said.

After hearing that, Ukai kissed him, both pulling close to each other, feeling each other's warmth. The two were smiling in the kiss, they both felt extremely happy. Pulling away, they stare at each other for a bit. 

"Are we dating now?" Ukai asked.

"Of course."

"Well, before we go, I have another thing to tell you." He said and Takeda looked at him, his eyes saying 'Go on.'

"Y'know, Take-"

"Ittetsu." He corrected him.

"Y'know, Ittetsu, when you started pestering me to become the coach, you were annoying, but right now, I'm thankful that you did that. So that I could be the coach of such a great team and most importantly..." Ukai cupped Takeda's face in his hands, and the latter blushed. "We got to meet and fall in love with each other all over again." Ukai didn't wait for Takeda's response before kissing him again. They pulled away after a bit and smiled again, only this time, it was more wider.

"Now, c'mon, I'll walk you home." Ukai said to Takeda, breaking the hug and instead holding his hand.

"Alright then." 

The two walked back to their houses together, hand in hand and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you're wondering what Ono did, she pretty much asked Ukai if he loves Takeda and convinced him to confess to him, she also made sure that the team wouldn't cause any trouble so that the confession would go smoothly. If you're still reading this, well, thank you again, and stay safe! Bye! <3


End file.
